SummerTime Record
SummerTime Record (Registro del Tiempo de Verano) Es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y la continuación de Children Record. Trama del episodio Este episodio comienza donde acaba el anterior, con Dawn, Mellow y Tantibus andando hacia el interior de la cueva, cuando Mellow se da cuenta que Dawn está asustada y le pregunta si está bien, pero Dawn solo le contesta "Vamos" se pone una venda en la herida, lo que intriga a Mellow. Despues de andar un poco más, la herida de Dawn comienza a sangrar más, cuando Dawn ve a alguien allí, quien resulta ser Lifty. Tantibus le pregunta al mapache por que está ahí, quien le contesta que habían ido él y su hermano para robar un gran tesoro, pero que se quedaron atrapados y Shifty murió de hambre. Mellow decide llevarselo, más por lastima que por otra cosa. Después de andar un rato, Dawn comienza a ponerse histérica y comienza a axsfixiar a Mellow, para soltarlo y comenzar a decir "Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos". Para darse cuenta que a Tantibus le duele la cabeza, así que deciden seguir caminando, en ese momento Dawn le habla al espectador. En un momento dado, se encuentran un trono de piedra rodeado de tesoros (Los cuales Lifty intenta llevarse), cuando aparece una sombra que le lanza una bola de fuego a Dawn. Lifty se da cuenta de eso y empuja a Dawn, recibiendo el ataque en su lugar. Tantibus decide atacar, pero la sombra esquiva el ataque y le provoca un ataque esquizofrénico. Tantibus insulta a la sombra y Mellow se lanza a atacar, pero es dejado inconsciente. Dawn ve a la sombra y lo reconoce como el Lider de los Ladrones, pero este le congela las piernas y crea varios portales por todo Happy Tree Town y comienza un combate, donde varios HTF mueren (Nutley partido por la mitad, Polo quemado vivo y Aaron empalado, entre otros). Tantibus es golpeado severamente cerca de Dawn, quien le dice una frase en voz baja. Entonces Tantibus sigue atacando al Lider de los Ladrones, hasta que en un momento el Lider de los Ladrones tiene una ilusión de que está siendo desmembrado y una espada le atraviesa el pecho, para caer muerto y verse a Dawn detrás (Indicando que ella lanzó la espada). Al final se ve a Nulla y Dawn llevandose al herido Lifty y a Mellow, mientras una sombra con cuernos y cola de ardilla aparece detrás de ellos. Después de los creditos se ve a Lifty en el hospital por culpa de las quemaduras mientras dice que no fue muy normal en él haber salvado a Dawn. Moraleja "If you're going to look back, that is to learn from the traces left." (Si vas a mirar hacia atrás, que sea para aprender de las huellas que dejaste.) Personajes Personajes Principales * Dawn "Wood" * Tantibus * Mellow * Lifty * Lider de los ladrones (Antagonista) Personajes Menores * Shifty * Nutley * Berry * Polo * Aaron * Nulla Muertes * Shifty: Muere de inanición al estar encerrado tanto tiempo en la cueva (No se ve la muerte). * Nutley: Es partido por la mitad por un hacha lanzada por Tantibus. * Polo: Es quemado vivo por un ataque del Lider de los Ladrones. * Aaron: Es empalado por los cuchillos de Dawn. * Lider de los Ladrones: Es empalado por una espada lanzada por Dawn. Heridas * Dawn "Wood": Aun sigue herida por el disparo que recibió en el episodio anterior, pero esta se cura durante el episodio, después es herida por la pelea y el Lider de los Ladrones le congela las piernas * Mellow: Es brevemente asfixiado por Dawn mientras esta estaba en un estado de histeria, después recibe un golpe por parte del Lider de los Ladrones que lo deja inconsiente. * Lifty: Sufre quemaduras de 2º grado al salvar a Dawn de ser quemada viva. * Ta'''ntibus: Es herido por la pelea. * '''Lider de los Ladrones: Es herido durante la pelea. Es desmembrado (Ilusión). Carta de Título * En la carta se ve la máscara que usaba el Lider de los Ladrones rota y con manchas de sangre. * Si se ve bien, se puede ver las sombras de Mellow y Dawn. * Es una de las veces en que el título está abajo. Errores # Al principio del episodio, la sangre de Dawn es naranja. # Durante breves escenas, el esqueleto de Shifty no aparece. # Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo un cadaver se descomponga tan rapidamente. # La máscara del Lider de los Ladrones cambia de forma cuando cae. # Aaron aparece mal coloreado. Censura * En Latinoamérica se censura cuando Dawn ahoga a Mellow. * En Japón se censura cuando Tantibus insulta al Lider de los Ladrones. Curiosidades *Es una de las pocas veces que solo uno de los hermanos mapache muere (Solo muere Shifty). * Al final del episodio, se escucha de fondo la canción Summertime Record de Vocaloid. Esto ocurre de manera similar en el anterior episodio. * Si se ve bien, después de que Dawn le hable a Tantibus y este vuelve a luchar, se ve que Dawn está cogiendo una espada de los tesoros. * Esta es la primera vez que Dawn actúa de manera violenta hacia Mellow, aunque esto era producto de la histeria que sufría en ese momento. ** Según los fans, fue una reacción extraña por parte de Dawn. * Esta es una de las pocas veces que Dawn se enfada o se altera sin entrar en su estado enloquecido. * En este episodio se ve que el padre de Dawn pueden estar vivos. * Aqui se descubre que la Esquizofrenia de Nulla/Tantibus era provocada por el lider de los ladrones. * Dawn rompe la Cuarta Pared cuando le dice al espectador que es mejor estar allí que volver a ver a Fliqpy. * La frase que le dice Dawn a Tantibus es "Get up and move on, you have the legs to do" (Levantate y sigue adelante, tienes las piernas para hacerlo). * Este es uno de los episodios donde hay una escena después de los creditos. Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Episodios de HTF2 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios con dos partes Categoría:Cuarta Temporada